starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Star Wars: Visionaries
| Afbeelding = 250px | auteur = Verschillende | omslagartiest = Ryan Church | illustrator = Verschillende | uitgever = Dark Horse | uitgavedatum = 2005 April | type = Trade Paperback | paginas = | ISBN = | canon = Ja en Neen | era = | tijdlijn = Verschillende | serie = | vorige = | volgende = }} thumb|250px|Green Coruscant, één van de schilderijen in Celestia Galactica Photografica Star Wars: Visionaries is een Trade Paperback comic die elf kortverhalen en tekeningen bevat die werden geschreven en getekend door conceptuele tekenaars van Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Old Wounds (Infinities) Dit verhaal vertelt hoe Darth Maul de dodelijke wonde heeft overleefd en nu op wraak zint. In 16 BBY keert de cybernetische Maul naar Tatooine om Obi-Wan Kenobi te verslaan. Dit verhaal bevindt zich uiteraard buiten de chronologische gebeurtenissen in het universum. The Artist of Naboo Dit verhaal volgt een anonieme schilder van Naboo die gefascineerd raakt door Padmé en bovendien visioenen krijgt over haar toekomst. Dit gaat zelfs zo ver dat hij zijn leven riskeert om haar te redden. Wat Tambor and the Quest for the Sacred Eye of the Albino Cyclops Techno Union Foreman Wat Tambor onderneemt een mystieke tocht doorheen de Skakoan religie om zijn lotsbestemming te weten te komen. Deze vertelt hem dat hij uiteindelijk op Mustafar zal terechtkomen. Sithisis Darth Sidious voert een duister Sith ritueel uit waarbij hij de toekomst van het universum aanschouwt met Anakin Skywalker en de Jedi in de hoofdrollen. Entrenched Corporal Jobin is de zoon van Mon Mothma. In een Hologram bericht vertelt hij over zijn laatste levensuren tijdens de Battle of Hoth en hoe hij en zijn manschappen probeerde om de optocht van het Empire te stuiten. The Fourth Precept In dit verhaal krijgen we een klassieke en artistieke weergave van het oude gevecht tussen 'Goed' en 'Kwaad' door twee figuren die met Lightsabers elkaar bekampen. Prototypes Durge en Master Jaing bezoeken een dokter in de Outer Rim die op hen cybernetische aanpassingen zal doorvoeren. Na de operatie vertelt de dokter dat de Gen'Dai hem moeten beschermen tegen een groep Mandalorians die zijn ingehuurd om een Sith object te komen terughalen die de dokter gestolen had. Hoewel Durge en Jaing ernstig gewond raken, drijven ze de Mandalorians weg. Volgens de dokter is de aanleiding voor een oorlog tussen de Mandalorians & de Sith in elk geval gegeven... Imperial Recruitment Dit zijn twee affiches waarop een aantrekkelijke vrouw staat afgebeeld om nieuwe rekruten in te lijven voor het Empire. Deep Forest King Grakchawwaa van de Wookiees wordt door Nute Gunray en de CIS onder druk gezet om hen te steunen tijdens de Clone Wars. Yoda waarschuwt de koning voor de CIS. Grakchawwaa is besluitloos. Op dat moment maakt zijn zoon, Prince Rikummee, een uitstap met zijn lijfwacht Ghraggka. Wanneer Rikummee lang wegblijft, ontdekt Ghraggka dat hij is gedood door Battle Droids van de CIS. Waneer Grakchawwaa dit vreselijke nieuws verneemt, is zijn beslissing snel gemaakt om ten strijde te trekken tegen de CIS. Celestia Galactica Photografica Is een reeks schilderijen van Ryan Church uit het Star Wars universum. *Mygeeto Burns *Alderaan Refugees *Death Star Drydock *AT-AT Villa *Green Coruscant *Reclaimed Wreck *Bad Pet *Bridgeworld Lost *Executor Executes *Jedi Museum *Hunting Overlook *Utapau Surrenders The Eyes of Revolution In dit verhaal zien we hoe Qymaen jai Sheelal werd veranderd in General Grievous door toedoen van Dooku en San Hill. Het toont het accident op Kalee en de herstelperiode van Sheelal in een Bacta Rejuvenation Tank. Dit verhaal toont ook Sifo-Dyas voor de allereerste maal. category:Comics